Lingering Fingers
by typewriterkindaguy
Summary: The boys of Hogwarts are self sufficient?
1. Chapter 1

**_Lingering Fingers_**

Harry lay in his bed, the curtains concealing him from the rest of the boys. Not that he had to hide what he was doing. Everyone did it right? Everyone damn well knew Ron did, and he did it at least three times a day.

Harry's nimble fingers danced along his pulsating erection, trying to bring the Golden-Boy to climax. His fingers on his free hand danced around his chest, circling each nipple a few times, plucking at their pink buds. His fingers occasionally slipping from his chest to fondle his magic orbs; that lay fully charged in their hairless sack.

Harry's closed eyes revealed another image, unlike those that usually were residing. The images were very erotic and seemingly real. Harry could smell the scene, the smell of sex lingered in his nostrils. The sounds were very realistic the breathing and moans came to life. His climax neared as did his partner's they both gasped loudly trying to replenish themselves.

Harry's breaths came in short bursts. His back arched off the bed thrusting his erection, hand and all, into some imaginary orifice. The rhythmic motions were working, his climax was approaching soon. Soon, is an understatement, it was happening now!

Harry moaned as eight ropes of cum rushed from his body, only to be captured by his rather toned chest. His chest heaved and his heart pounded. His hand slipped from the semen covered softening tool. The scent of his lust filled the air. Harry closed his eyes once more. As he drifted off into sleep.

He whispered, "_Draco_."

* * *

_**I would like to ask a favor of readers. If you would be so kind as to make a few suggestions on pairings. They may be male/male female/male. {Not adept enough to manage Female/ Female} ~Author**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lingering Fingers Chapter Two: Draco**_

Draco lay wide awake listening to the sounds of his snoring dorm mates. What he would give to be in his own room back at Malfoy Manor; surrounded by nothing but black satin sheets and a comfy king sized bed. Draco really needed to get to sleep. He had another busy day tomorrow, working on his secret project in the Room of Requirement.

Draco thought to silently himself, _I know of one way to tire myself out._ Draco meant that he was going to masturbate. The Slytherin was no stranger to insomnia he often had to tire himself out in the same fashion. Usually he would slip away from people, into one of the broom closets or into an empty bathroom. He didn't want to get up from his bed.

Draco took his time; Rubbing his hands down his clothed slender frame. His hips stood out like mountains on a plane. With each passing moment he grew more excited, already anticipating release. Draco slipped of his black silk pajama top. His arms covered in goose bumps as his ivory skin came into contact with the frigid air. His pink nipples stood in a seemingly permanent state of arousal. Draco teased his chest, tracing circles around each of his nipples. The feeling sent shivers racing through his body he shivered as his finger found the bud on each nipple. He teased each slightly. His breaths cut short.

His erection sprang to life in his matching pajama bottoms. He slipped the silken pants off his nearly hairless legs. His underwear strained with the mounting pressure coming from within. His prick was throbbing, each sudden jolt matching his broken heart beat. Draco was ready, enough teasing. His underwear had a gap in the top where his hip bones nearly protruded, his hand slipped into the narrow slit. Draco could feel the warmth radiating outwards from the central mass of cock that lay in wait. His hand registered the feeling of slight stubble as it ran over the trimmed surface separating his hand from his throbbing erection. At last the moment had come.

Draco's grip tightened around his swollen shaft. He slowly began the rhythmic tugs. Each of the tugs slow, stretching the full length of his shaft making sure to massage the seething head. His prick drooled. He heart raced. He sped up as he slid his underwear down his hairless thighs to his knees. His sack, large and filled modestly, shrunk with the cold air's touch.

Draco's rhythm became more and more quick. His free hand fondled his hairless sack. His heart pounded in his ears. His breaths turned to heaves. His chest danced in the moonlight as it repetitively fought in the battle for air. Draco moaned. His back arched off the bed. His pace slowed. Draco's cock dripped. The pre-cum lubricating his shaft, his hand glided over his length with ease. Draco's back lowered to the bed. His rhythm slowed more as he focused on teasing the head of his engorged masculinity. Several minute touches, each taking their toll on his prick.

Draco's pace sped up once more. The sound of his heaving breaths filled the room once more as his back arched. All of his muscles tightened, straining not to tear. He moaned quietly as his load erupted from the head of his dick. His load shot straight above his erection, arching slightly. Each of the ten ropes racked his body savagely. His muscles flexed as each load exited, soon to be replaced by another. Each of the ten ropes shot straight and arched slightly, each landing squarely on his chest. Draco lay panting, his dick withered, his arm dead from the abuse.

His heart pounded in his ears once more, his breaths slowed. He reached for the towel beside his bed. He wiped the semen from his chest. He redressed slowly; replacing the underwear and silk pajamas to their native spots. He closed his eyes and was greeted by an exhausted sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lingering Fingers Chapter Three: Ron**_

Ron's hungry eyes bored into the sight before him; Fleur's dainty features. Her lines and curves clearly pronounced. Ron's hormonal body responded by hardening his prick. Ron needed to run. He needed to take care of this.

He ran from the Great Hall. Finding the nearest broom closet, he ducked inside. He stripped of his clothing. His freckled skin was glowing, even though there was not any light in the dank closet. His prick stood erect; demanding attention. Ron had been having these issues a lot lately.

Ron took his dick into his left hand. The feeling of the odd hand touching him brought him more pleasure. He imagined it was Fleur jerking him off. His pace was irregular. Being right handed it wasn't too natural using his left hand for something this vigorous.

His swollen prick throbbed, his sack hung low. His hand tried to move fast enough to send him into the spiral of climax, but failed. Ron switched hands. His alternate hand fumbled around with his red hair covered ball sack. Ron's hand began to fill the room with the hard smacking of his movements.

Ron was never patient when it came to this task. He managed to masturbate at least four or more times a day; each session lasting roughly five minutes. The sooner Ron finished the sooner he could rest, and the sooner he could do it all over again.

Ron's pace slacked slightly as his muscles clenched, preparing to expel the ropes building in each of his large balls. The pleasure waves hit Ron like tsunamis; each overpowering his brain. Ron moaned as his body got even tenser. His body turned bright red from the muscle strain. His strokes slowed more and more until he was just rubbing the head of his dripping prick. He moaned loudly as his body clenched tighter. He nearly screamed as the waves grew in size. Ron's load erupted rapidly, shooting to the other side of the dirty closet. The sound of each rope hitting the floor echoed. Ron's hips bucked wildly, ramming his cock into some imaginary orifice.

Ron's breathing became normal as he slipped his clothes back on. His dick was slightly sore from the abuse. His balls ached. His body returned to its normal ivory with chocolate freckles coloring. He emerged from the closet; feeling much much better. He walked back to his seat at the table. He excused it as an emergency bathroom stop.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lingering Fingers: Neville**_

Neville lay in his bed. Both his head and his cock throbbed to the beat of his heart. Neville didn't want to pay attention to his cock. His mind was running somewhere else. Death Eater, Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped from Azkaban. The same Death Eater, who had, a number of years before, used the Cruciatus Curse on his parent's; driving them insane and putting them in their current placement in a mental ward at a hospital. He had lived with his grandmother ever since.

Neville never dared try to masturbate while at home with his grandmother. She was of the older generation. Who knew what she might do if she found out her only grandchild was committing such sin under her roof.

Neville tried ignoring his erection. He was succeeding, until the image of the Yule Ball flashed before his eyes. He had spent majority of the night with Luna. Bashful Neville Longbottom had gotten further with Luna then any of his schoolmates could've imagined.

Neville could not ignore himself any longer. His hand gripped his cock. He was greeted yet again by his heart beat. His strokes were long, drawn out, and pleasuring. He slowly wanked, wanting to enjoy himself as long as he could.

Neville sparsely moaned as his hand slid over his veiny manhood. With each stroke he came closer to climax. His breathing deepened as his pulse increased. He stroked faster. The audible sounds echoed throughout the room.

Neville's body contracted in climax. His thoughts swirled into a vortex, forgotten as his orgasm neared. His chest stopped heaving as his load shot up into the space above his bed. Each rope met by a thrust of his hips. Ten thrusts and ropes later the Gryffindor lay panting heavily on his bed. His load lay splattered on his chest. He closed his eyes for a moment. He opened the hours later; the sun beaming through the single paned windows of the dormitories. He didn't feel the cold grip of the morning strangling his body someone had covered him up. Who had covered him up? Who had seen him naked? WHO?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Writing about the same thing this many times leaves very little room for description, without using the same descriptions. The next and final chapter will be a circle-jerk of all the characters included in this series. I may write the same sort of series using the older boys in the houses, except those in Slytherin, because there aren't many Slytherins that are mentioned. Once again apologies for being so long winded~Author


End file.
